highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Malebranche
|Romaji = Mareburanke |Other Names = Evil Claws Twelve Convicted Sinners |Type = Satanic Arms |Abilities = Power Enhancement Transform into Combat Gear |Wielder(s) = Lucifer (Former Wielder) Beelzebub (Former Wielder) Leviathan (Former Wielder) Asmodeus (Former Wielder Unnamed Beelzebub (Former Wielder)}}Malebranche known as the Evil Claw are twelve living weapons that the original Four Great Satans created using the crystals that were excavated from Agreas and modeled using the Sacred Gear are a reference. Due to their unique power to transform them into weapons that original Satans referred to them as Satanic Arms. Summary The original Four Great Satan created the Malebranche, living weapons, which were created in secret using the special crystals found in Agreas, using the Sacred Gears that God created as a reference. Though the Four Great Satans used them, they later sealed them fearing their devastating power. As such, none of the Malebranche was used in the Great War, because even if the Devil won, they believed the Malebranche would later kill them in their sleep, describing them as extremely crazed combatants. After the Great War, information about the Malebranche wasn't revealed to the public, so their existence was just treated as a rumor or legend. The ones who knew about them were the original Four Satan and the Heads of the Six Houses of Lucifer. Aside from them, Lord Zaoroma Nebiros knew about the Malebranche, as the others who did know about them have died. Considered living weapons, the Malebranche have both body and consciousness and can change between their normal form or into combat gear to be wielded. Barbariccia and Scarmiglione were partially unsealed during the Devil Civil War, with Barbariccia felt uninterested in that era and instead wished to fight against the Longinus and their wielders instead. They were sealed away in the deepest space below Lucifaad, but at the end of the Civil War were moved to Zaoroma Nebiros' underground research lab to be unsealed when all the Longinus possessors have assembled. Members All members of the Malebranche are currently sealed away with documents left by the original Satans saying that "only the leader, Malacoda, must never be awakened". Known Member of the Malebranche are: Appearance As they are currently sealed away, they are described as 12 Stone Statues. Abilities Even while sealed away as statues, each of the Malebranche releases an indescribable pressure and indefinitely daunting aura, while their leader could emit an an aura far deadlier than all the other statues. Each of the twelve Malebranche can transform between their normal forms and combat gears to be utilized by their wearer, with their powers being so great that even the original Four Great Satan feared them. They are able to transfer part of their power into another Devil boosting their powers based on their compatibility and with different effects. Scarmiglione gave an unnamed descendant of Beelzebub a small amount of his power as just a demonstration of their power. The descendant was turned into a gigantic chimeric fly, which could disperse poison from and caused him to become intoxicated by the power. He became so dangerous that Sirzechs needed to use his true form and use Ruin the Extinct to annihilate him. Trivia *The Malebranche (Italian: ˌmaleˈbraŋke; "Evil Claws") are the demons in the Inferno of Dante's Divine Comedy who guard Bolgia Five of the Eighth Circle (Malebolge). *They're considered the Devil's version of Sacred Gears. Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:Weapons